Bruno Hawks
"You are a fool if you think they're gonna put me in prison with all that I know." Bruno Hawks is a rogue CIA agent who appeared in Secrets and Lies. History Bruno Hawks' background is unspecified, although it is mentioned that he did military service with Gideon and has adult children who are unaware of his profession as a CIA agent. Gideon also mentions that he has spent his entire life striving for the approval of his father and trying not to make the same mistakes that he did. At the time of Secrets and Lies, he is the Deputy Director of Operations in the CIA's counter-terrorism unit and has done extensive field work in Europe and the Middle East. At some point in his life, he encountered Hassan Nadir, a Saudi diplomat who also funded terrorist organizations, and entered a kind of alliance with him. Nadir regularly abused his wife Aaliyah both physically and sexually. She made a deal with the CIA to become an informant in exchange for protection for her and her children. They faked her death by car accident. Later, Bruno informed Hassan of the truth. A CIA agent, John Summers, noticed the Agency had a mole and ordered a psych evaluation of the four senior agents who could be the mole. It was carried out by Gideon who later met Summers in a parking lot. Since Summers knew too much about Bruno and Hassan's connection, they abducted and tortured him for information, but failed to extract any from him. Bruno snapped his neck and left the body there. The CIA later found it and made it look like a suicide by shotgun. Upon reading about it in the newspaper, Gideon called Bruno over to discuss it (Secrets and Lies). He revealed the existence of a mole in the Agency and asked Gideon to help them find out who it was in order to find out exactly what he knew. Despite Bruno's initial disapproval, he called in the rest of the BAU. They narrowed it down to Bruno and the agents Gina Sanchez, Kruger Spence and Olivia Hopkins. After watching a recording of Summers' conversation with Gideon, they deduced that Aaliyah and her children were hidden in a shipping container. Meanwhile, Bruno killed Olivia when she looked through his economics and planted evidence to implicate Kruger, who was detained by the BAU. Hassan then found Aaliyah and confronted her. When the CIA's thermal imaging satellite view found Aaliyah, they had a helicopter prepared and sent Derek and Gina with it after Gideon cleared her. When they arrived and held up Hassan, he claimed diplomatic immunity. Derek pointed out that since the container hadn't gone through Customs, it was not technically U.S. soil, something Summers had planned in order to render Hassan's immunity useless. Gina then held her gun to Derek's head and brought everyone out in the open. Calling Bruno, she requested orders. He ordered her to kill him in order to save himself. When the visual feed was turned off, a number of gunshots were heard. Gideon confronted Bruno and exposed him as the mole. Bruno pointed out that he had no proof, with Hassan dead. It then turned out that Gina had figured Bruno out and only fired into the air. When Bruno and the BAU learned this, Bruno arrogantly claimed that he would live as he had a lot of information. He then taunted him by claiming the money he earned through his work with Hassan would be enough to retire him to a beach somewhere and suggested that the consequences of catching him would be much harder to live with than he thought before being taken away. Soon after, Gideon is seen reading a newspaper and putting it away, shocked. The viewers then see the headline claiming Bruno to have been killed in a car accident, leaving it uncertain whether the CIA had him killed and arranged his death or took him into protective custody and faked his death. Modus Operandi Bruno used neck snapping to kill Summers and Olivia. He may have done more assassinations in the line of duty, but nothing specific about his job has been revealed. Profile Gideon describes the unsub as what the CIA classifies a Type A personality: overachieving, highly adaptable, well-educated and practically unshakable. He is also fairly manipulative and has since long ago accepted that he or she will be executed if caught. Life means nothing to the unsub, not those of his/her colleagues or family, not even his/her own. He/she has most likely suffered some recent stressor which caused him/her to abandon his/her beliefs. Jason's profile of Hawks wasn't completely correct, however-while Hawks was indeed fairly manipulative, for example, he did not believe he would be executed if he was caught, telling Jason at one point "You are a fool if you think they're gonna put me away with all I know." The part about life meaning nothing to Hawks-not even his own-did not seem to be correct either, as he surrended his weapon peacefully when he was arrested, which isn't likely behaviour from a man whose life meant nothing to him. Known Victims *John Summers *Olivia Hopkins Appearance *Season One **Secrets and Lies Category:Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers